Aircraft owners would like to take advantage of existing and emerging data service offerings from data service providers to electronically move data onto and off of their aircraft. Current offerings such as WiFi, WiMax, and the various 3rd Generation (3G) wireless data services offer cost effective benefits to the airlines. However, aircraft owners have a difficult time deciding which service provider to utilize since generational evolutions in data services and technologies change on the order of years. An aircraft has a typical lifetime of 25 years or more. It is desirable for the avionics for any particular aircraft to be in operation for that same timeframe, due to the high cost of certified avionics and the high cost of aircraft out-of-service time related to installing and certifying new avionics installations.